


The Devil Inside

by Infinityzero4567



Series: The Devil's Knocking [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityzero4567/pseuds/Infinityzero4567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate can be cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

“Oi, Kagami.”

Kagami gave all of his attention towards his lover, Aomine Daiki. They’ve been together for a while now. Almost a year. God, even Kagami was at first shocked when Aomine confessed to him. Well, not to mention, embarrassed. He could still remember the way his whole face turned red like a tomato. It still felt like it was just yesterday. Thank God it wasn’t.

“Yeah, Aho?” Kagami ran his slender fingers through Aomine’s blue hair. It was soft. God, he loved the texture. It made his heart flutter. Shit, he sounded pretty feminine right now, huh? It was alright, though. It was worth it. Aomine was worth it.

“Um…about us…um, well…” Kagami stared into Aomine’s blue orbits. He stopped the hand that was combing the bluenett’s hair. He bit his lip. Did Aomine finally want to end it all? He didn’t want Aomine to leave. Please, God. Fuck, please. Aomine, God, don’t leave.

“It’s about our anniversary.” Kagami let go of his breath. Damn, he didn’t even know that he was holding it.

He smiled.

“Was there something you wanted?” Aomine smirked.

“You.” Kagami blushed.

“Y-your so full of shit, y-you d-dimshit!” Aomine grinned.

“Only for you, my sweet cheeks.” Kagami playfully flicked Aomine’s nose.

“Ahomine!”

“Bakagami!”

Aomine ran a hand up beauty’s cheek. God, Kagami was so beautiful. He was his angel. His angel of light. Always. He looked away towards the T.V. The couple was placed on the couch. They were _suppose_ to be watching a crappy movie, but of course that didn’t work. After five minutes into the movie, Aomine plopped his head on Kagami’s lap. Kagami was surprised at first by the action. Aomine never did that before. He wasn’t the kind of guy to be so quixotic. It wasn’t like Kagami minded, though. As long as Aomine was comfortable, he was comfortable. As long as Aomine was happy, Kagami was happy. He wanted Aomine to be happy. Because seeing him that way was worth it.

Aomine was worth it.

“Tagia?” Kagami was caught be surprise, yet again. It was the first time Aomine’s ever called Kagami by his first name. Were they really that far into their relationship? Heh, he _was_ kinda a clueless romantic.

“Hm?” Kagami asked Aomine softly.

“Now, Kagami…this time it’s like _really_ about us…”

Kagami’s body was tensed. The fear in the pit of his stomach was returning. Maybe he was a little nervous of what Aomine was about to announce. No, he didn’t think he was going to say anything bad. It was the premonition. Somehow, he was afraid. So Afraid.

“Look,” Aomine sat up. He turned to Kagami. Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Aomine lightly pushed him down on his back.

“Look,” Aomine repeated. Kagami frowned. What the hel-

“You know I like you, right? Well I do. Okay, maybe even more than like, but still.” Kagami raised an eyebrow. Well _now_ he knew.

“Yeah, a-and?”

“Well, we’re almost done with high school and well, um…I like being with you and shit…God, you know how much I suck at the sappy crap…shit, how’d I say this?” Kagami stayed patient. Being with Aomine for almost a year grows out your patients. Kagami has always been patient, or atleast enough.

The hands on both sides of Kagami’s head clenched. Daiki slowly closed the distance between them. Kagami blushed.

“A-Ahomine! What are you doing-

Aomine brought his lips upons Kagami’s. Aomine just wanted him to shut up. He didn’t want any rejection. Not from Kagami.

Aomine broke the kiss. Slowly. Ever so slowly did he leave a trail of kisses down Kagami’s neck.

“D-daiki?”

It was Aomine’s turn to be a little shocked. His name was spoken so softly. Ever so softly. He stared at Kagami. He looked…happy? Why would Kagami look so happy? So…grateful?”

Kagami smiled at Aomine. Indeed was he surprised again by the red head.

“Thank you, Daiki. I-um…I like you too. Okay, more than a simple like, but you get the point. You might be a huge asswhat at times, but…you’re always there. Always. Thank you. Really, sometimes I don’t know how to really thank you…to repay you.”

Aomine smiled.

“If you really want to repay me, you’ll let me be the one to make you smile, to make you happy.” Kagmi eyes widened. Those words. Where the fuck did they come from? What’s going o-on? Why are those words so familiar? Where-where has he heard them before?

“I…tch…I’ll be your first.” Aomine gave a determined look towards Kagami. Those words. Fuck, he needs to know where-

“Your first to mate with, first to love. You won’t be alone like this, trust me.” Words. Those words-

When Kagami and Aomine first met, Kagami always thought that Aomine looked so familiar. So fucking familiar.

_Black wings…_

Kagami’s eyes widened in horror.

_No…_

_No, please…_

_Stop it…_

“You’ll let me be the one to hold you like this, to cherish you.”

Kagami’s eyes welled up with tears. Please God, oh please.

_No…_

“I…I’ll be the one to catch you when you fall.”

_No more…_

_God, I-I can’t take it anymore._

_Anyone but Daiki…_

Please God! Oh please! Kagami would open the door to anyone. He’ll give up anything, but not Aomine. Please Aomine…save yourself! Please! From so much pain, and sorrow.

If Kagami would to of just stood away a little more, would it have turned out like this? Someone! Anyone! Not Daiki! It was worth it!

Daiki was worth it!

_“You should be cautious with who you let in.”_

“I’ll be…”

_“Because you could be letting anything inside your door.”_

“I’ll be the one to love you”

_No…_

“And…”

_NO!_

“I’ll be the one to kill you.”

Silent. Way too slient. Daiki laughed.

“Sorry, sorry! I meant everything but the killing part. Wanted ta creep you out a little bit!”

_Even if you didn’t mean it, you’re still going to do it._

_This is our fate._

Daiki, please run.

Please, save yourself.

Daiki plopped down on his bum. He frowned at Kagami.

“Bakagami?” Kagami slowly sat up. He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t cry now. He didn’t deserve to.

“O-oi K-Kaga? What’s wrong? Why are you making that face?”

Kagami shook his head. He tried to get off the coach, but Aomine caught his wrist. The wrist. The cursed wrist. He hated that wrist. If those exact words weren’t there, Kagami and Aomine could be together. Neither had to worry about a cruel future.

If only…

Aomine forced him to sit. Aomine was stronger then Kagami. Both knew. Kagami hated that strength more than ever.  It was all too familiar.

‘Hey…hey! Look at me.” Kagami couldn’t. He just couldn’t No, he didn’t want to.

Aomine lifted Kagami’s chin. He frowned at Kagami. Kagami only shook. His whole body was shaking violently. Stop! Make it stop!

_MAKE IT STOP!_

He clasped his hands on his ears. Not this cruel. God can’t be this cruel. What a sick joke. Please, not such a sick joke.

“Kagami? Oi, what’s wrong?! Shit! Calm down Kagami! Calm down and tell me! Damn, did I upset you? Fuck! Kagami! Tell me what happened!”

No…

Moiya iya…

“Dai-ki.” Kagami flung himself unto Aomine. Aomine was just surprised. What was wrong? What the hell was wrong with Kaga-

Kagami gripped Aomine’s shirt. He begen to cry on his chest. He couldn’t bear this pain. He didn’t want Aomine to suffer. Please, no.

“I’m sorry.” He cried loudly. “I’m so sorry! P- ah please forgive me!”

_“Hasn’t anyone told you? When the devil’s knocking at your door, you don’t let the devil in. Never let the devil inside.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song (My Darkest Days: Save Yourself)  
> So, a couple young fellas came and asked "this is it?" So I was like, "um.............." I was just going to either right a whole like sequel thing, or an entirely different new book, but then I was like..."WHY NOT DO BOTH!?!" So this oneshot here is the sequel to "Let The Devil In!" Alsaaaaa, I'm writing something new! Come check it out when it's done, ney? I would reeeeaaaalllllyyyy appreciate it! Thank u to all those who read, pressed that kudos button right there and gave such wonderful comments! Hope to see ya next time! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


End file.
